Sahara
by SweetSesshyLover
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple snatch and grab mission. It wasn't suppose to be like this. No one was suppose to die.. Someone set us up.. The main question is who? I don't own Inuyasha.
1. What the hell happened?

Chapter 1 What the hell happened?

A groan could be heard need in the distance. The full moon providing the only source of light. A lone figure picks herself up from the ground. Her voice calls out in the deep darkness, breaking the silence like a knife to butter.

"Where am I?" Cobalt Blue eye strain to search within the darkness, trying to find any sight of light. Freezing winds blow her midnight blew hair into her face, she swipes her hair away.

"Okay this is weird," she ran her hand along the ground. "Sand?" As the figure looked around the freezing sandy waste land trying to remember how she got there. She crane her head towards the moonlight as if it held the key as to why she was here and where she visions started to pass through her head as she was starting to remember.

~_I remember now. I was on a covert mission with my team to infiltrate the demon, code name Deadly Venom. The base was in Sahara desert, exact location of the base was not confirmed. I had the team split up and meet back in the civilized part of the Sahara if they had found anything. I had went with my right hand man, Hojo a meek but very competent hacker trying to locate any signal of electronic life in the desert. I called back the team to own location when Hojo had found it. There was also Eri an expert snipper. Yuka the walking Rosetta stone of languages and last but not least Ayumi master in martial arts. They were here to help me find and obtain this computer chip called Shikon Jewel. It held the weapons and power of the Japanese and American Military. I was asked by both leaders to try and complete this mission as soon as possible. The mission itself was an easy one, just to get the chip in and out with as little confrontation as possible.~ _

"Damnit that is all I can remember. What the hell happened to my team?" Straining her eyes once more she looked for anything that looked like life in what she now realized was the Sahara Desert. Scanning the further she saw what looked like a body.

"Oh God.. no." she staggered to her feet and tried to make it to the body. Stumbling to a halt she soon realized that the body she had come across wasn't a member of her team, but that of the enemy. The man was in his early 40's well built. He looked to be an ex military official of some kind. Hair shaved and multiple bruises and scraps on his face. He wore a tan camouflage suit with the bandana of his upper left arm. A logo was presented on the bandana, it looked like a black widow. His face was twisted in pain from the Chris Reeve Pacific 6" S30V Blade Combat Knife stabbed in his heart.

"Well thats good, I suppose." She mumbled to herself. "If I can't find there bodies they must still be alive." Looking closely at the body brought new memories back.

_~ I remember the team and I making it to the base. It was underground and completely invisible if you were trying to look for it by air. The only sign that it was a base were the fact that the men were speaking military terms as they were guarding the perimeter. The top of the base that was barely covered in sand looked as big as a baseball diamond. There were four men guarding the base. They were all dressed in tan camouflage with black widow bandana on there arms~_

"Okay this is one of the men from the base." Turning he head to look once more. "So where is the base?"

Getting frustrated she raised her right arm to slam it into the sand next to the dead body when she winced in pain. As if noticing that her wound had just materialized out of no where she saw a gun shot grazing on her arm.

_~ 'You stupid bitch!' screamed one of guards deep within the base. He raised his 9mm pistol at me. I made a sharp turn to the left as i heard the gun go off. Feeling the bullet clip the upper outside part of my arm. I found an open door went in. I waited for the basterd to come and get me. I had my hand on the Russian PPS-43 Semi-Automatic Pistol. As the guard came in pistol in hand. I waited for him to bring his whole body into view. I made sure my aim was perfect and shot one bullet in between his eyes. He didn't even have the chance fire his weapon.~ "_Okay proves I made it into the base, but what happened from there?" The figure slowly walks away from the dead guard and unknowingly moves away from the now destroyed base.

"Fuck fuck fuck... I can't remember anymore." Then all of the sudden she hears a low moan of her name "_Kagome" _turning to the sound she sees her fallen comrade Hojo covered in his own blood. He had a knife wound in his stomach.

Running to him she stumbles when she reaches him. "Hojo, what the hell happened to you. The mission was suppose to be simple. Just retrieve the Shikon and get out."

Hojo asked her to lift his head so that he can see her better. "Kagome, it was a trap don't you remember? They knew we were coming from the beginning. They killed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Someone set us up."

******************END CHAPTER*******************

Hope you like the first chapter... would love to hear feed back... I don't own Inuyasha or any character... Just the plot to the story... and i have no co-author


	2. The desert is unkind

Chapter 2 The desert is unkind

_Recap: Hojo asked her to lift his head so that he can see her better. "Kagome, it was a trap don't you remember? They knew we were coming from the beginning. They killed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Someone set us up._"

"S-s-someone set us up?" Another memory flashed in her mind.

~_"That right we had made it in that base after put the guards to sleep. We made it to the core of the base where scientist were trying to decode the chip. I threw a smoke bomb to subdue the scientists and Ayumi grabbed the chip. "Thats weird should there be more security if this chip is so damn important." I whisper to them in a hush tone. "I don't like this, it was way to easy to get in," grumbles Yuka. "Maybe we caught a lucky break." Hojo says in a hopeful voice, however it didn't reach his eyes. Ayumi smiles and was about to say something when time seemed to stand still. Ayumi screamed in agony as three bullets pierced her chest she fell on the ground with a lifeless doll look in her eye. In her hands gripped tightly was the Shikon chip. Running up to her I grabbed the chip and tuck in my left breast jacket pocket. Eri tries to pick up Ayumi, but I scream to her, "She is already gone. We have to move." ~_

Shaking her had so that the memories would fade tears start to form in Kagome's eyes. "No no no no no... I don't want to remember anymore. They're really gone aren't they."

Holding Hojo close to her she silently cries and says a prayer for them. Remembering that Hojo was injured she lays his head back on the ground and checks his wounds. Removing his shirt she observes his knife wound. She pulls out some special ointment out of her right side jacket pocket and rubs it on his wound.

Hojo winces in pain but endures it. Reaching back into the same pocket she get gaze and wraps his wounds.

Helping Hojo up they start to walk back toward civilization.

*****************In the desert*****************

"Damnit, why does the damn sun have to be so fucking hot!" Kagome screams into the heavens.

"Ha ha... You know we have to keep moving we don't know if they know were dead or not. So we have to keep moving regardless of it the sun is baking us alive as we speak." Hojo says with slight amusement.

"I know I know... But couldn't we have taken a damn camel, a jeep something?" She whined to him with pouting lips.

Sighing Hojo gripped his wound slightly and turns to glare at her. "You know better. Our rides were destroyed. Besides we would have been spotted easier if we had. You know those jeeps on that base had GPS in them. You know it hard to believe you were a spy from the way you act. By the way how is your memory."

"Its coming back in bits. The last thing I remember is Ayumi dying and that I have the chip. But that isn't the issue here. We need to find out who turned on us and wanted us dead." She wiped the sweat from her forehead and knitted her brows in concentration. "It obvious that its one of the government officials on either the United states or Japan. The problem is why."

"I don't know, but I do know one thing if I don't water in me soon, your going to be mourning another companion." He mutters as he staggers to take another step. "We've been walking for hours. Isn't there an oasis somewhere close. I thought we past one coming to this damn place."

"And you were talking about me complaining. But you are right there should be an oasis somewhere close by." She turned her head started to look for it. Suddenly gust of wind passed by her and when she turned to look and see what it was she realized that Hojo was gone. Looking to see where he went she found him rolling in the sand like a beached whale. Rubbing himself with the sand like it's gold.

Shaking her head she walks up to where Hojo was and shakes him out of his dream. "What happened to the water?

Smiling Kagome says to Hojo, "It was a mirage, the oasis is over to your left."

************End Chapter*****************

Hope you like... Love to hear feed back..


	3. The handsome photo guy

Chapter 3 Tall Handsome Camera Guy

_Recap: "And you were talking about me complaining. But you are right there should be an oasis somewhere close by." She turned her head started to look for it. Suddenly gust of wind passed by her and when she turned to look and see what it was she realized that Hojo was gone. Looking to see where went she found him rolling in the sand like a beached whale. Shaking her head she walks up to where Hojo was and shakes him out of his dream. "What happened to the water? Smiling Kagome says to Hojo, "It was a mirage, the oasis is over to your left."_

While in the oasis Hojo and Kagome finally cooled off. Stripping off her hot combat boots Kagome dips her feet into the cool calm water. Leaning on on the sand to relax she pulls out the chip that caused all this. Holding it over her head she asks.

"So what do you think is on it?" Kagome replies twisting the small chip with in her fingers.

"I suppose military secrets from both the Japanese and the American armies, you know covert missions just like this one that haven't been completed." Hojo says as he lays back into the shade of a palm tree.

"It doesn't make any sense though." As Kagome says these she changes the position of where she hit the chip to the lining of her bra. "Why turn on us if its just some military information? It's not like we were common thieves. We were hand picked out of hundreds of people to get this stupid thing."

Hojo leans up from the palm tree and looks at her. "You think that there is something more to this? But how can that be?"

"Hell yeah I think there is something more to this. And it's killing me not knowing what the reason is, but someone is approaching the oasis." Kagome says nonchalantly.

Hojo immediately on alert. "WHAT! Where are they? How do they know we survived?" Hojo jumps to defensive mode ready to strike.

Giggling Kagome shakes her head at Hojo and slowly puts her feet back into her boots. "Calm down whoever it is is coming from opposite direction we came from. It must be a tourist, or and explorer. Their traveling in a 2004 Jeep Wrangler, the exhaust is a little shot, but we should make it back to a city if we ask nicely. I highly doubt there is anything to worry about."

Hojo calms down and and glares at her. " How the hell do you do that?"

Kagome just shrugs and says, "My dad had a thing for cars when I was little so I have thing for them too I suppose. Lets just wait for whoever is to come so we can ask them for a ride back."

As Kagome said a Jeep Wrangler came into view. It dirty but the paint on the vehicle was red. The exhaust was shot, but all in all it looked like a safe car to drive in. When jeep stopped at the oasis, out came one of the most handsome man Kagome had ever seen in her life. He had the eyes of the sun and as intense as well. He had bleached blond hair that was held in a high ponytail, which showed off his healthy tan. He wore very little a opened button up white tee that showed off his finely tone chest and biceps, and a pain of tan cargo shorts and white sneakers.

"How did you get here?" The stranger speaks. His voice was deep and soothing. "Not many people come out this far into the desert without any transportation to get back."

Kagome thinking quickly came up with a lie. "Well you see, my brother and I were on a trip with some friends here in Africa and wanted to see the wondrous Sahara desert. But the bastards played a prank and when we stopped here to get water they left us. We have been out here for a day already." Pouting cutely she adds, "We would gladly appreciate it if you gave us a ride back into town."

The male looks into her eyes for some reason can't say no to them. With a sigh he scratches the back of his neck and says, "Sorry to hear that, believe it or not it happens a lot here. I kind of have to take someone back into town at least once or twice a year. So hop in."

Grinning Kagome and Hojo hop into the Jeep and they head back towards civilization. On the way there Kagome falls asleep. Which in it self is a rare thing to be so comfortable with a stranger that could possible kill you. Hojo keeps his eyes on the stranger as they drive. Something just didn't seem right about him.

Trying to stir up conversation the stranger introduces himself. "I'm Sesshomaru, I'm a photographer. And you are"

Being polite and coming up with a lie of his own; Hojo replies, "I'm Hojo and that is my sister Kagome, and were college students spending our spring break in the Sahara Desert"

********************End Chapter*******************

Hope you like the chapter please review


	4. Dreams feel like reality

Chapter 4 Dreams feel like reality

_Recap:Trying to stir up conversation the stranger introduces himself. "I'm Sesshomaru, I'm a photographer. And you are" Being polite and coming up with a lie of his own; Hojo replies, "I'm Hojo and that is my sister Kagome, and were college students spending our spring break in the Sahara Desert."_

While on the way back from the oasis, Kagome starts to doze off and dream while riding in the car. Slowly the faded memories that she couldn't remember came back.

_**Start Dream**__~I try to pull Eri away from Ayumi body and hide behind a pillar to avoid the bullet fire.'Come on Eri, we have to leave Ayumi. We were set up. She-She gone...'Eri pushes me away and I stagger back in Hojo. 'No I can't leave her like this, she was the kindest of all of us, I won't let her die alone.' Yuka, Hojo, and I watch in horror as Eri runs into the line of fire. Taking multiple bullets herself she manages to take out the men firing at us before dying next to Ayumi._

_ 'How could this have happened,' weeped Yuka as Hojo tries to calm her down. _

_ I made a fist and slammed it into the pillar. 'It's obvious Yuka, Deadly Venom everything was complete bull shit someone wants us out of the way. We can't dwell on their deaths... not now we have to get out of this death trap alive.'_

_ Going back the way they had came they soon realized that that was not possible. Guards were stationed everywhere they turned. I told the others to split up we would meet out at the oasis. Hojo, Yuka and I go our separate ways. I turned the corner and heard one of the guard scream 'You stupid bitch!' screamed one of guards deep within the base. He raised his 9mm pistol at me. _

_ I made a sharp turn to the left as i heard the gun go off. Feeling the bullet clip the upper outside part of my arm. I found an open door went in. I waited for the basterd to come and get me. I had my hand on the Russian PPS-43 Semi-Automatic Pistol. As the guard came in pistol in hand. I waited for him to bring his whole body into view. I made sure my aim was perfect and shot one bullet in between his eyes. He didn't even have the chance fire his weapon._

_ I remember making it out of the base, Hojo following close behind gripping his stomach. 'Where is Yuka?' I ask him._

_ 'She was right behind me.' Hojo replied. He turned and saw Yuka at the entrance of the base. In her hand was a small device. Both Hojo and I didn't need to guess what that was. Explosives..._

_ Yuka raises her voice and screams, "You know it has to be this way.. We all won't make it out alive. You find the bastards that set us up and make them revoir les amis de mon cher.' Then we watched as the under ground base is completely leveled. _

_ The impact of the explosion knock us a couple of yards away from the base killing the guards that were near by.~__**End dream**_

Silent tears fall down her eyes again as Kagome wakes up. As she opens her eyes she slowly realizes where she is and that the men were talking...

"Students? Really thats interesting what college do you both go to?" the name known as Sesshomaru spoke to the her partner Hojo. Kagome noticed that the Hojo had a suspicious look in his eye that he didn't trust him but continuing making up a false story to satisfy him. Kagome noticed as well that there was something odd about him. It was weird to her that he came to that oasis.

Realizing that they hadn't realized she was awake she looked around the back seat and saw that there wasn't any photography gear. She sits up slowly and opens her mouth to speak. "Your not a photographer are you?"

Hojo at total alert sitting right next to the stranger slowly puts his hand on his hidden gun in his outer left boot. "Who the hell are you?" He spoke calmly and with caution.

Sesshomaru sighed realizing his mistake with the simple lie that he had fucked up. Keeping his eyes on the desert sand he says, " I'm an American spy I was sent to help you guys with the Shikon chip mission. I'm sorry that I lied earlier but I wasn't suppose to make contact until we reached the base."

Sitting up straight in jeep Kagome listens to him trying to detect a lie. Hearing none she flicks dust off of her shirt. Looks at the back of both of the boys heads and starts to laugh.

Curious the men look at her, she laughs so hard that tears start to fall. "It looks like we have been fucked over, all of us." Taking a breathe and drying her tears. "It was a set up from the beginning, it looks like all of us were set up. Hojo they're killing off agents and spies. I wonder if the shikon chip everyone wanted us to get was worth getting."

*****************END CHAPTER****************************


	5. Finding Things Out

Chapter 5 Finding things out

************Within the New York Palace Hotel************

A mysterious figure leans back into his black Queen Anne high-back leather executive chair. Upon the back of the chair is a logo of the black widow. The chair was facing into the sunset which gave him a grand view of New York City. In his hand was a glass of Chateau Lafite 1787, which he had bought at Christie's London in 1985 for $160,000. Since then the price had surely been raised to at least have a million for one bottle.

The man had midnight black hair and had menacing crimson red eyes that reminded many who looked into his eyes of blood. He had a handsome face that made many women flock to him, regardless of the reputation that he had made for himself.

In the background there was a Beethoven's Fur Elise placing softly from the personal violinist he had paid to play.

Suddenly there was a ring on his personal cell phone that was right next to him. Stopping the violinist and telling him to leave he picked it up he spoke in complete Japanese "Anata ga chippu o torinozoku ka? (Did you get rid of the chip?) Anata wa ryōōno yatowa re supai no dakkyaku ga arimasu seifu?(Have you gotten rid of the spies that were hired by both of the governments?)Guddo... Keikaku-dōi susunde suru toki ni wa okonawa rete imasu watashi o yobidashimasu. (Good... Proceed as planned call me when you are done.)

And with that the figure gave a deep chuckle and sipped his Chateau Lafite.

**********************back to the spies*********************

"Well what do we plan on doing?" Hojo said leaning in back in the jeep. "You know looking at the information now would jeopardize the fact that we faked our death. We have to go to our safe house in Tan-tan and look at the info."

Kagome looked out towards the desert."I agree, we have enough computer software there that we can bounce the signal off to different countries making hard for someone to find out where we are and find out what is on the chip."

She then turns her head from the desert and towards Sesshomaru. "You up for coming with us, I mean you were suppose to help us from the beginning would you mind driving us to Tan-tan?"

"I'm up for it. Lets go." And with the they go speeding off into the desert.

They had traveling for days stopping to fill up for gas when needed and finally reached the end to the Sahara desert to the country of Morocco. There they traveled through the Atlas Mountains to the city called Tan-Tan. The town was 16 miles away from the Atlantic Ocean. It is a military and market center of the nomads that live in the area. They drove into to what looked like an abandon warehouse and took special precautions to make sure that no one was following them.

Once inside it still looked run down and abandoned. However the further they went in Sesshomaru realized how completely well hidden the hideout really was. While he sat at the watching Kagome pull a bar that was within the frame of the wooden chair. Beyond the chair there was a small tunnel; which lead to a secret passage way which lead to an iron door. The iron down required retina and fingerprint recognition of whoever was wanting to come in. Once they passed that the door opened to a small command center. It looked like something right out of some super hero cartoon. But it was very secure.

It had a black leather round sofas, big screen television sets, high tech computers with systems to boot. The carpet was blood red and underneath it were motion sensors that detected the smallest movement. There were cameras and motion sensors in the walls cleverly hidden by the "i" in the word Spies written on the wall. Beyond the command center there were beds secured with motion detectors and heat sensors that once locked on the persons complete body signature unless the others were familiar in the other rooms would shoot the violator on the spot.

Beyond the bed rooms was another secret passage that if the hideout was discovered all one would have to do was tilt the De Vinci picture of the Last Supper to an exactly 35° degree angle. Once that had happened there the wall slide open to the right of the painting and pathway of underground caves leading to the Atlantic Ocean where speed boats registered under the name of Silver Fish, would be waiting for them.

"It seems a lot bigger without the girls here," Hojo replied as he took his position in front of the mini mega computer system. "Well Kags, give me the chip so we can figure out what was on it. It's going to be one hell of a thing to crack. It may take a few hours if not days to crack. So don't bug me, okay?" Not really waiting for an answer he leaned make in his computer chair and held his hand out over his head to retrieve the chip.

Reaching into her front jacket pocket without a second thought she handed the chip to Hojo. "No point in bothering him, when his in front of a computer he's like a zombie." Turning to Sesshomaru she asked.

"So why did you want to be a spy, Sesshomaru." Kagome asked sitting on the round couch. "You really don't look like the spy type."

Sesshomaru's eyes took a distant look after she had asked that question. She waited patiently for him to come back from where ever he was to answer it. About a min later he came out of it and sighed. "I became a spy because I didn't have anything else to lose. About 5 years ago I had a family, a wife and daughter; I had a normal life that is until they were murdered by a man who held up a bank. Normally the situation would have stopped there, but man target me out for some reason. At the time I didn't know what." Slowly closing his eyes to re live the moment.

"I reminded him of someone who tried to kill him some years back. I'll never forget it he called me Inuyasha. He said 'Well well... if it isn't Inu, and he has as family well I can fix that.' He then separated me from them and in front of me killed them in cold blood. I went into shock and woke up into a hospital. The memories came flooding into me and I was filled with unimaginable rage. I hunted the monster down but killed him with a sniper shot of 1500 yards away. I was then attested by local American cops, but for some reason wasn't charged with it." Taking a breath to calm his nerves he continued.

"There was a man in the interrogation room, dressed in an expensive black Armani suit. He had an arrogant look on his face and wore black sun glasses. On the table was a file of everything about me. The man only offered once but he said 'Either I join this organization and have the record of me killed that man completely forgotten like it never happened. Or to not except the offer and go to prison. The choice was obvious, and so here I am."

Kagome took some time to digest his story, feeling sorry for him. She knew better than to show pity it would insult him.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and saw the sadness in them, but was surprise to see no pity. He glanced at Hojo who was in his own little world trying to crack the encrypted chip. He turned to her and asked, "How did you get into this business?"

*********************End Chapter*******************


	6. Kagome's Story

Chapter 6 Kagome's Story

_Recap: Sesshomaru looked up at her and saw the sadness in them, but was surprise to see no pity. He glanced at Hojo who was in his own little world trying to crack the encrypted chip. He turned to her and asked, "How did you get into this business?"_

Kagome's eyes cleared up and she looked at Sesshomaru with a peculiar look in them. She then smiled and said, "I was born to do this."

Sesshomaru looked a bit confused, and from his expression she explained. "You see I have never had a normal life. The only time I get to travel the world is when I'm on missions. It was until I turned 12 was when I was able to go outside the headquarter walls." Her expression went blank for a moment, as if she was somewhere else. Then she came back and continued her story.

"I was found in a basket, when I was 2 months old. I was dropped in front of an orphanage, which happened to be a cover front for a government agency. The leader of our organization Souta, took me in and became the closest thing I had to family. At an early age I was kind of a baby prodigy and Souta made sure that I was always challenged. I was taught to speech many different languages like Spanish, French, Russian, Indian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, and English. Souta made sure that my body was a weapon. I was taught kung fu, tae kwon do, muay thai, and other forms of martial arts. I was basically taught to blend into my surroundings." She then took a breath, taking a sip from a glass of water next to her. She looked over at Hojo who was still working on the encrypted chip.

Turning back to Sesshomaru she continued with her story. "I soon met Hojo and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. And we became as thick as thieves. We traveled everywhere and became the best of friends." She slowly closed her eyes, having them shut tightly for a moment. Taking a deep breath and slowly opening her eyes. Suddenly without any warning she slams her fist on coffee table knocking the glass of water on the floor. Her eyes turned as cold as steel. "The bastard that set us up is going to die. I'll make sure of that. Whoever did is going to feel my wrath!" She spoke with such intensity that caused Hojo to stop typing.

Hojo turned and looked at Kagome with sad eyes. "I know that you are mad and pissed that they are dead. I'm mad too. But are you willing to do whatever it takes to avenge their deaths, even if the person that set us up is Souta? I know he is your adoptive brother, but the mission that we were assigned only a hand full of people knew about it. We have to consider the fact that there is a mole in the organization, someone who wants this information hidden." He slowly turned away from her, as to not see her reaction, and continued decrypting the chip. And for a moment silence took over the hidden hideout, except for the pitter patter of Hojo's fingers flying on the keys.

Taking in what Hojo had said she agreed on some level but not completely. "I agree that it was an inside job, but I don't think Souta is involved. And that isn't me being naïve. He wouldn't knowingly assign us to a suicide mission. At least I hope he wouldn't." She frowned at the last part. She really hoped Souta wasn't involved. She prayed he wasn't.

Sesshomaru looked at both of them, they both seemed like they were in their own little world. Taking in Kagome story, he couldn't help but wonder how attractive she was to him. He marveled at the way her long black hair pooled down her back in soft waves. The way how her cobalt blue eye changed intensity like the sea, drew he to her. He noticed how her soft lips puckered and pout when she was though of something unpleasant. Stopping that form of thought quickly noticed a shadow from the corner of his eye. They were being watched…

*****************************End chapter********************

Hope you like the chapter.


End file.
